Endless Love, Endless Road
by fantasymei-aqua
Summary: Tears streaming down her eyes, whispering a soft goodbye. Saved and taken cared of by the least person that would come to your mind. The question is: WHY?(did she do it? Isn't she strong?) SeiferSelphie
1. Recovery

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Squaresoft. I don't own them.

********

Recovery

********

The door opened and a woman wearing a blue, long-sleeved blouse paired with black pants and boots entered followed by a man also about her age.

"FINE?" she asked softly.

A man wearing a long white jacket stood up and shook his head.

"How long has it been, Seifer?" said the man behind the girl.

"Five days," Seifer replied.

"What's gonna happen to her man? If she doesn't, ya know, wake up," asked the man.

Seifer shrugged. He sat down on the chair beside him and stared at the pale, almost lifeless girl. For awhile, silence was the only thing that filled the place. 

"Fujin," Seifer said breaking the silence.

"YES?" the woman replied.

"Did anything happen today?" asked Seifer.

"WELL…" Fujin started. She stared at the man beside her and kicked him.

"OW! What?! Oh, yeah! Headmaster Cid announced those who passed the written exam and as usual, ya passed!" The man announced.

Seifer sighed.

"Only that? That's the same thing you told me yesterday, Raijin," Seifer said.

"Well, there's totally nothing new man! It's the same old thing: go to class, study, eat, sleep," Raijin said.

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Fujin agreed. She went near the girl and touched her forehead.

"COLD," she said.

"She's still breathing," Seifer said.

"Can't believe she'd do that, ya know. I mean, she's the spunkiest girl I know around here. Ya know what's bothering her?" asked Raijin.

"No," said Seifer. He stared at the girl with a look of worry in his face.

"Seifer, you've changed," said Fujin with a tone of affection in her voice.

"It's true man!" Raijin said.

"I know. It's been a long time already, no one just seems to notice," Seifer said.

Again, silence filled the room. After a few minutes, the bell rang.

"Gotta go man. We'll come back later," said Raijin as he and Fujin headed towards the door.

Seifer nodded. He held the hands of the sleeping girl.

"Why did you do it?" he asked softly.

Seifer's eyes began to close and before he knew it, he fell asleep. 

**********************************************************************************

Seifer woke up at the middle of the night. The moon's rays entered through the window. He looked at the girl and saw her still asleep. He stretched his arms and noticed two bags on the table. He opened them and found some food and bottled water inside. He smiled. He took out some of it and ate quietly. He didn't think of himself being lonely since he had the company of the girl. It took him quite some time to finish the food because he was in deep thoughts. He made sure that he disposed of them properly after eating and sat down beside the girl again. 

He clutched the girl's hand tightly again. He couldn't understand it, but he felt comfort whenever he held her hands. Then he felt her also holding his hand tightly. She was responding to him. After so many days, she finally replied. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Seifer," she said smiling.

Seifer looked at her. He was overjoyed but he didn't show it. 

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you, for saving me and taking care of me. I knew, I heard your voice every single day," she said.

"How? You were unconscious the whole time," he said.

"I would sometimes regain consciousness, but it would only last for only a few seconds," she explained. 

Seifer nodded. She smiled at him and tried to stand. She fell down and Seifer caught her.

"Careful, it's been five days since you ate," said Seifer.

She grinned at him. Seifer helped her sit on the chair by the table. He took out the food from the other bag. He knew that it was meant for next morning, but now, what was important for him was to let the girl regain her strength. He watched her eat slowly.

"Have some," said the girl.

Seifer shook his head.

"Thanks, but I just ate," he said.

The girl nodded. She continued eating. 

**********************************************************************************

The next day, the sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping. The day was obviously following the mood of Seifer. The girl was asked to stay for further examination. But she asked him to leave and told him that she would be able to take care of herself. Seifer smiled at her before he left.

"I'll check on you later," he said. 

The girl nodded and smiled at him. After Seifer left, she recalled about the past. The time when Seifer would occasionally make fun of her.

__

"Move it messenger girl," said a voice. 

Selphie turned around and saw Seifer in a very bad mood. She allowed him to go first but followed him closely afterwards. 

"What do you want?" Seifer asked when he saw her behind him.

"Nothing," she said. "Just wanna know what set you in a bad mood."

"It's none of your business," he said.

He walked towards the dormitory leaving Selphie behind. Selphie ran after him and knocked the door to his room. 

"What? I told you to leave me alone," said an irritated voice.

"Alright, too bad. I was planning to tell you how the SeeD test is going to be anyway," she said aloud.

The door opened. Seifer went out and locked the door. 

"What did you say?" he asked.

"The SeeD test," she said again.

"Isn't that supposed to be held next month?" he asked.

Selphie nodded.

"But I kinda had an idea on how it's gonna be," said Selphie.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Days passed, and ever since that incident, Selphie and Seifer became unexpectedly closer to each other.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" asked Selphie.

Seifer had purposely bumped her. He grinned, shrugged and left. He would constantly to that to her. But not every time they meet though. Then Seifer began tickling her too. Sometimes, she would fall to the ground holding her stomach because of laughter.

**********************************************************************************

Selphie smiled and shook her head. Those were obviously one of the best times of her life. She was glad that Seifer changed for the better. She just wished that her friends were already back from their missions. She wasn't allowed to go with them since the headmaster said that she was exhausted from all the preparations for the Garden Festival. She lied down and stared at the white ceiling. She yawned not because she was tired but because she was bored. She hoped that she would be allowed to leave the infirmary soon.

Author's Note: So, how was it? This is my first Selfer fanfic and my third fanfiction. Please make my day and review!!! I hope you enjoyed it too! ^_^ (",) If you have any suggestions, please tell me. 


	2. A Voice from the Past: Part 1

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Squaresoft.

************************

A Voice from the Past: Part 1

************************

Flashback…

__

A bouquet of flowers lied on her table with a small greeting card next to it. Wondering who sent it, she picked up the card and read it. Tears slowly formed in her eyes as she recognized the signature beneath the heartwarming message. It had been a long time since she has heard from him. 

'Weeks after Ultimecia's defeat, he decided to return to Galbadia Garden. She tried to stop him at first, but reluctantly agreed to let him go back. She didn't cry though, knowing that she has a lot of friends beside her. But something just didn't feel quite right. It's as if a big part of her was taken away. She knew that everything would never be the same without him.' 

Then a pair of hands covered her eyes and a voice that was very familiar to her spoke up.

"Guess who?"

A smile formed through her lips as she removed the warm hands and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you a lot," she whispered.

"So did I," he answered back.

He kissed her forehead and smiled at her as she slowly removed her hands from him.

"What took you?" she asked.

"The whole place was a mess when I went back. They needed extra help and since I grew up there, I decided to assist them to show my gratitude to Galbadia Garden for taking good care of me," he explained.

She nodded, knowing how it feels.

"Don't worry, I promise I will never leave you again. I'll always be here for you," he said.

Tears started to flow from her eyes once more. She has been longing to hear that for a long time already. 

He wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Where's the old Selphie that I know? She's always cheerful and never cries."

She backed a little away from him and stopped herself from crying. Then she grinned at him and replied, "I cry too you know. I'm not the kind of girl who doesn't know what sorrow is…Irvine."

He smiled at her then said, "Come on, everybody's waiting for you."

They went out and headed towards the cafeteria, Irvine's arm around Selphie's shoulder.

"Welcome back Irvine," Quistis greeted as the others went near him.

Irvine's arm slipped away from Selphie as he enjoyed himself with the guys talking about stuffs and reminiscing the past. Selphie sat down with Quistis.

"So, feeling better?" asked Quistis.

"Much," Selphie replied happily.

"He hasn't changed a bit from what I last remembered about him. Are you sure you want to go on a relationship with him?" Quistis asked her in a very low tone.

"What do you mean?"

Quistis shifted her head towards Irvine and both saw him staring at a girl who just passed by their table.

"I'm just worried about you," Quistis said. 

Selphie sighed, "I know. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Selphie drank her juice as Quistis looked at her with a concerned expression on her face.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A week has passed since Irvine's return and Selphie noticed that he has been flirting with some girls even when they're together. She couldn't help but remember what Quistis had told her. 

Selphie went to the library to get those things off her mind. As she was reading the summary of one book that she chose, she heard some voices. One was very familiar.

"So…you're going out with me?" he asked.

"Why not? I have nothing to do anyway," the girl answered. "But, don't you have a girlfriend already?"

"I never said she is," he replied.

Selphie took out a book from the shelf and peeked through it. She saw Irvine together with the girl that Quistis and she had seen before. (A/N: The same girl that Irvine was staring at.)

__

She returned the book and ran out of the library, as she headed towards her room.

"Maybe promises are really meant to be broken," she thought sadly.

She fought the urge to cry and sat alone for some time. After awhile, she heard someone knocking at her door. She stood up and opened it, only to see Irvine smiling at her.

Selphie ignored him and went out of her room, bumping him in the shoulder.

"Hey, what's with the cold shoulder?" he asked.

Selphie continued walking as if nobody talked to her. Irvine ran after her and grabbed her arm. He made her look at him in the eye but Selphie simply avoided it and stared at the floor. Irvine raised her chin and gazed at her eyes. He saw pain, anger, sorrow and coldness in them. There were no signs of joy and love, which he used to see in them 

"There's something I need to tell you," Selphie said.

"What's that?" Irvine asked.

Selphie stared at Irvine and said, "I want to break up."

Irvine opened his mouth and wanted to argue with her. Then he closed his mouth and nodded, "If that is what you want, then it's fine with me. But there's something I want to give you before I leave."

Irvine bent down a little and kissed Selphie. Selphie pushed him away and slapped him in the face.

"Don't you dare do it again! How low can you get? Dating another girl behind my back!" Selphie said in a disgusted tone as she controlled herself.

"So you heard us," Irvine said as he touched his face.

"Look Selphie, I'm really sorry about that. But you know how I am," Irvine tried to explain.

"There's no need to apologize. I was a fool not to heed the warnings of my friends," Selphie said.

She left him standing alone.

Author's Note: Selphie's a bit emotional here. Hehe…^_^ 

I now that Selphie isn't a child anymore so…=P 

Hope you guys enjoy this! =D

Sorry if I made everyone think that this is a one-shot story. ^_^

Thanks to those who reviewed!!! =D

I'll try to update as soon as I can!!! =P


End file.
